Riot Control
by Foxcoon
Summary: The last one as shit, lets try again. Ravaged by War, and controlled by Chaos, Miles Prower tries his best to right the wrongs of the world, and fix that which he broke so long ago. Will he be able to fix his mistakes in time, or will his friends and loved ones pay the ultimate price? Character Death, Sex, Violence, and Possible Rape.
1. Making a statment OR It begins

_**Hello! This is my new story. I'm stuck on A Todd's Injustice, so I hope writing part of this will help me move forward with both stories. As I'm sure you know, this is a Fiona and Tails Tale, my true favorite pair 3 Now, all of you who want to kill me after this chapter, make sure it's gruesome and dark, or I'll simply ignore you.~**_

_**East New Mobotropolis Police Station, Detective Marrow's Office.**_

The lithe weasel sat on his desk, reading yet another boring case profile that he had to take on. While his promotion last year to the rank of Detective was a huge thrill for him, he was now saddened that he wasn't able to just cruise in a patrol car, or respond to a distress call. Needless to say, the life of a Detective in ENWPD was a boring life indeed. Until today that is.

A knock on the Detective's door brought a sigh and an almost deflated. "Come on in."

A policeman, a rookie that the Detective vaguely remembered, came in with an almost confused face. "Um, Sir? I... I think you should take a look at this..." The Rookie seemed a bit hesitant to mention this to the Detective.

"I hope you're not wasting my time Rookie..." The Detective stood up and grabbed his coat, walking out the door, and following the Rookie towards the interrogation rooms. A quick glance at the clock on a passing wall told the officer it was almost time for him to clock out.

"Oh no sir, you're definitely gonna wanna hear this..." The Rookie open the door for the man and let him inside, revealing a very classy dressed fox. A quick examination of this fox told the Detective that he shouldn't be here. Leaning against the table, spinning a rather odd looking bullet between his fingers, was a Fox clad in a deep blue silk suit, complete with tie, and fedora. The shoes on his feet were obviously custom made, as they had slits which his claws were protruding from. His gloves were white, with a golden ring around the cuffs of them, the ends split allowing the claws of the beast to unfurl, which they currently were. From the custom made shoes, to the custom made Fedora, this fox obviously didn't belong here. The look of deep concentration on his face swiftly turned to beaming happiness as his clawed hand extended towards the Detective.

"Detective Marrow I presume! Such a pleasure to meet you." The fox's hand quickly found the detective's and shook it vigorously, though not overly so. The Detective just couldn't fathom why such a fox would be here! He didn't look guilty of anything, except too much class, and certainly didn't have a drug problem.

"Yes." The Detective retracted his paw, and took a seat, offering the other to the Fox, who took it with a smile and a courteous nod. "So, my associate didn't tell me why you're here, so would you mind informing me?"

This only accomplished to widen the fox's smile. "Why yes, of course!" The fox looked to the sides, then leaned closer, as though to tell the Detective a secret, and beckoned for the weasel to do the same. Intrigued, the policeman leaned forward, and listened carefully to the next words the fox said.

A grin split his face practically in half, as he tapped the tip of the bullet on the table once, then whispered in the Weasel's ear. "I intend to kill the High King of New Mobotropolis, Lord Acorn himself!"

_**OMGWTFSCENEBREAK!~~~ ! !~~ #$*^%^*()(*&*(***_

__Sally sat in her room, giggling with the newly made Mobian body of Nicole, and her best friend Bunnie Rabbot. The three girls thought a good sleepover would calm Sally's nerves of the up and coming Festival, at which she'd give her first official speech as a Princess.

"Hehehe! And then the turtle, who had been standing by all this time, turned to the boar, and smashed his mug of beer over his head, yelling 'How dare you say such things to my teacup'!" The girls then erupted in giggles and laughter at Nicole's joke.

"Hoho, Sugah yer a riot! Ah shur am glad that Rotor done did made you a body and was able ta' put yer mind in it." Bunnie giggled, her hand covering her mouth. The once half Roboticized rabbit was now completely Mobian, thanks to the help of a certain Walrus.

"Hehe, I agree with Bunnie, you're a great friend Nicole!" Sally giggled and smiled at Nicole, giving her a playful shove that sent her to her back.

Sitting up and fixing the night gown that was much too big for her onto her lithe frame, the Lynx blushed and chuckled slightly. "Thank you Bunnie and Sally, it's nice to know that you both enjoy my company."

The three girls all settled down, and felt themselves getting rather bored. Sally posed the all knowing question. "So what do we do now...?"

Bunnie smiled, and reached for the hem of her nightgown. "Lets compare our sizehs!" The rabbit smiled, and started lifting her shirt over her head, the other two shrugging and starting to do the same.

_**Scenbreakback Cockblockain'tI?**_

The Detective sat back in his chair, face contorted into one between confusion, and laughter. "You're... Gonna kill... The High King?" The Weasel raised his eyebrows to the fox who leaned back, just now noticing the white fur that seem to lay over the chest of his shirt, hanging out above his tie, moving clear up his throat, and covering his bottom jaw. He also noticed the sand colored fur covering the rest of his body, as well as the cerulean orbs that served as his eyes.

The smile on his face never left. "Yes sir, I am. I'm gonna do it at the Summer Festival, with one of these bullets." Setting down his paw, he let it rest for a moment, before raising it again, revealing what appeared to be a custom made bullet. "It's 5 inches long, and almost ¾ of an inch thick, weighing 907.18474 grams, which is exactly two pounds, and fired from a custom made .78 caliber sniper rifle with two scopes, the first being a powerful 6x8 scope, to cover the distance, and the second being a 4x6 scope to make the target clear. I'll be on the corner of Main St. and Hall St., Marvilo's Sweet Bargin Hotel, third floor, corner room. I'll make the shot at precisely 12:00:00. The bullet has a 7.5 second flight time until it will impact with the King. I'll be using a hollow point round, so it's gonna be bloody, and due to the size of the bullet, the King's head will likely explode. A second round will be fired at 12:00:05 for the man directly to his left, Tansur Pawhide, the Counsel member who refused to send help to the advanced forces fighting in the North, against what remains of Robotnik's army. And no, before you ask, this is not about that. This is about something much less morale, much more material."

The Rookie, who was a white wolf, stood, slack jawed and bug eyed as he listened to what the Fox said. The Detective on the other hand retained a straight face, his pencil moving almost fast enough to cause smoke as he recorded everything the Fox said. "And, you're telling us this... Why? You probably know that if this threat were to be taken seriously, you'd be detained, and likely executed."

The fox nodded. "Oh yes, I do know this, I anticipated it. But, in a few minutes, you're going to let me go, convinced I'm a wakjob, and go on about your day like this didn't even happen. As for why? I don't want anyone else to be able to claim they took out the two 'Impossible contracts', that's all."

The Detective nodded, and continued to jot something down, standing up and releasing a sigh. "Well, you can't confess to a crime you haven't commited, so I'm going to release you, but I will make sure to confiscate that bullet, and put it in our Forensic Database, as well as send someone to check the described location the day of the festival." The Detective had walked the fox to the door of the Precinct while they he had been conversing with him. "What did you say your name was?" It was an after thought, after having pushed the fox out of the door, the Detective positive he was sincerely a wakjob.

The fox stopped and smiled, turning back to the man, the twin tail tips visible on either side of him as he pointed to himself and raised his eyebrows. "Me?" He gave a nonchalant shrug and gave the Detective a toothy grin. "My name is Miles Prower, Assassin extraordinaire!"

The Detective jotted something down on his notepad, and gave the fox a hard look. "You have a nice day, Mister Prower."

Miles nodded and turned around, walking forward and mounting a Motorcycle that had been waiting since he entered the building. Pulling his hat off and storing it in a compartment, the fox latched off a helmet and roared off into the night, a neon green trail following him for a few feet as he sped off.

The Detective shook his head and tossed his notebook in the trash, turning back inside and heading for the clock-in clock-our machine, speaking to himself. "Fucking punks playin' jokes like that..." Reaching into his pocket, he dropped the bullet he had picked up into the same basket on his way out, and simply went home, ignoring the crazy fox who had claimed to be able to kill the High King of New Mobotropolis.

_**Marvillo's Sweet Bargin Hotel, ten minutes later.**_

Tails walked into his hotel room in his suit, looking at the group of people sitting amongst it. All of them had small pistols, or in one of their cases, a very large magnum, pointed at him. "Oh shut up and put those away, it's me." The fox continued forward, ignoring the sneers and guns. Nearing his bed, Tails dropped to a knee, and reached under, pulling out a 7 foot long case, and setting it on the bed longwise, that was currently occupied by the body of a shocked, green hedgehog. Opening the case, he stared at the disassembled, custom built, modified rifle on the inside, grinning from ear to ear as his hands slid over it gently. "Just a few more days baby... Then you get your chance to shine." Closing the case, he slid it back under the bed, and stood up to look at the dead green hedgehog. Shaking his head, he turned to a brown furred fox. "Miles! Get this fucking thing off of my bed, and out of my room, right the fuck now!"

The brown furred fox stood up and walked over, rolling the hedgehog carefully onto his shoulders and standing up. "You didn't have to yell, you could of just asked..." Walking away, Miles left the room with Scourge over his shoulder like it were an everyday thing.

Shaking his head, Tails opened the bathroom door, received a shriek and a "Get out!" from Rosie, and simply stood in front of the mirror, looking into his own dark eyes and smiling. The reflection of course didn't smile back at him. No, instead of a sandy furred, grinning fox, there was a black furred, white eyed fox that emitted an aura so dark it darkened the room. "Don't worry buddy, I'll let you have some fun too..."

It was only then that the thing in the mirror smiled, receiving a shriek from Rosie, and prompting her to flee the room. Tails' face split in two again and he began to chuckle, followed shortly by the dark being in the mirror, who's chuckle was as deep and dark as he was. In a few days time, the High King of New Mobotropolis, and the High Counsel Member, Tansur Pawhide, will be dead, and Tails will be 30 million Mobian's richer.

_  
_**Tails as a hitman! Whoo! So uh... This story is terrible, don't kill me for it. There will be sex in later chapters, and there will be massive amounts of violence, and maybe even some rape, so, yeah. Watch what you read.**_


	2. A drive in the city OR The Storyteller

_**Hello! This is the second chapter. If you have any questions about anything, just gimmie a holler, I'll answer them all.**_

_This is sometime in the future, in a small cottage._

"286 seconds. Boomer." Tails leaned back in a chair, his feet on the table, listening to music that softly played from the computer speakers in the apartment.

"286 seconds. An Assassin has 286 seconds, or 4 minutes 46 seconds, to put at least one mile between themselves and the location they shot from. Failure to comply with this, The First Law Of Assassination, will result in a 98% better chance of being caught, and killed." The Walrus spoke between mouthfuls of food, as he inhaled the large plate of food in front of him.

"Miles, 111 hours." Tails' head was leaned back, looking upside down at the tail that swished side to side in the doorway leading outside. The body attached to the tail was almost a crimson red, and was leaning against the door frame, the Colt .454 on her hip hanging on one of the two x-crossed belts.

"Hm? Oh, 111 hours, or 4 days and 15 hours, is how long an Assassin has after being caught to escape. After that set period of time, the Assassin's chance of leaving the city alive is greatly diminished. This is The Second Law Of Assassination, and must be headed at all times." The Brown-furred fox never looked away from the computer he was typing at through the whole explanation, concentrating on whatever it was he was doing.

"13 seconds. Fiona." His eyes studied the body of Fiona Fox as it leaned against the door-frame, huddled into itself, the tail curled about her own legs now, as thought protecting herself.

"13 seconds is the life expectancy of an Assassin's target once their head is inside the Assasin's scope. The longest flight time ever recorded as 11 seconds, from barrel to impact. 2 seconds after the brain is shot, signals are no longer sent to the rest of the body telling it to stay alive. 13 seconds is the end of life." Pushing off the Door-frame, Fiona started to walk away, calling back. "I'm going out."

Tails watched her walk before letting his chair fall back onto all four legs, and looks around the room at what was left of the Suppression Squad. "... Who wants to go out clubbing?"

Every face in the room lit up as they all looked at him, then hollered, and rushed out the door, followed by the slow paced, twin tailed fox. Tails watched as Fiona turned to look at him, a playful smirk on her face as she shook her head and walked down the stairs. They all piled into the weird, dune-buggy-like car that was parked below their section of the catwalk.

Miles leaned out of the driver seat, and looked up at Tails, shouting to him with a grin. "Yo' boss, you comin'?"

"On my way down, Miles." Tails turned around, and walked back to the door, grabbing his keys off the nightstand next to it and stepping back, closing and locking the door, before turning and full sprinting the three steps to the rail, hiking a foot up and lifting himself off the rail, feeling the weightlessness of flight for a moment before gravity kicks back in, pulling the kit back towards the ground. For a split second, he watched the modified jeep get closer, before he tucked into himself and rolled down the whole front of the truck, and bounce off the ground, landing perfectly on his bike. For a second he leaned his head against his handle bars, and hissed loudly, his hands covering his nuts.

Fiona smiles and calls from the back of the Jeep, which was pulling out of the parking spot. "Land a little _hard_ there, Prower?"

After hissing for another moment, he flipped her off, and started the bike, pulling next to the Jeep as it tried to pull out, the twin-tailed fox cutting off his counterpart.

Miles slammed the brake to stop from running Tails over, and grinned as the fox sped off into the night, the only trace of him was the neon green trail coming a good 10 feet off his bike. "Oh hell no he didn't!" Miles grinned wider as he felt a hand on his knee, and looked to see Bun sharing his grin.

Leaning over, she whispered in his ear, starting to rub higher on his thigh. "Chew him up, and spit him out.~"

"Yas Ma'am." The brown fox slammed his foot on the gas, and the truck-jeep hybrid lurched forward, the engine inside roaring as the vehicle hit the highway, starting to speed up, and zip past the cruisers that were already chasing the green trail of the fox, which was now 50 feet behind the ass of his bike, the yellow fox threatening to break 100 mph.

Tails leaned to the side as he came into the curve, his bike leaning dangerously to the side as he passed the curve, and righted himself, only for the truck-jeep to slowly pull up beside him. Turning his head for a moment, he saw Buns practically molesting Miles in the front seat, causing him to go as fast as she pleases. Patch, Boomer, and Alicia all occupied the back seat, all arguing about something or another, their hands flying out, and Alicia slapping Patch, inciting a weird make-out session for the two of them, while Boomer simply made the gagging motion. Fiona though... She was a different story altogether. She straddled the bike that sat chained in the bed of the vehicle, the bike looking almost the exact same as Tails', though it was crimson red, instead of Dandelion yellow. The addition of the helmet with the wings built into it seem to only make Tails want her more as the chains came loose, and the bike fired up, the back wheel revving up as it slid out of the truck, and the trail started, a deep blue line on either side of her bike, instead of the horizontal lines on the back of Tails'.

Tails' helmet gave him a HUD, which allowed him to see Fiona's face, even through her dark tinted visor, which he assumed also gave her a HUD. Tails saw the grin on her face, as she pulled ahead of the truck, and started to out-speed him. That won't do. Tails gunned it, finally fully releasing the brake, his front tire came off the ground, and he was a blur to all those in the truck as he passed them, his neon-green trail the only evidence of his existence.

His wheelie lasted only a few moments, before falling back down on both tires, his bike wobbling a little, before he straightened out, and caught up to the red bike, and it's red rider. The two speedsters shared an look as long as they could before the road demanded their attention once more. Cops tried desperately to catch them, or even match their speed, which was well over 150 mph now. Even the helicopters had trouble keeping up with them now, the Truck having gave up long ago and pulled out of the chase, the cops giving no heed to the black truck that disappeared, caring now only for the red and yellow blurs cruising around the city at speeds not even attempted by the Blur Blur himself. Tails though... He couldn't believe the rush that he was on. Not only did the high speeds send adrenaline coursing through his system, but the red fox riding next to him lite the adrenaline aflame, sending a roaring blaze coursing through his veins, convincing him to go as fast as the woman beside him wanted him to. And true to her nature, Fiona was in full control, revving the hyped-up engine every time she wanted the yellow vulpine next to her to speed up, which he did without question. He was completely under her control, and she let everyone know it, making him turn, attempt crazy stunts just to keep up with her. Then she saw it, the ultimate test of his faith; A small tow truck sat unused, it's flat-bed laying as though to be used as a ramp. It was just like in the movies, and it was as if Chaos had put it there just for her. She gunned it, revving her bike as fast as she could, and veering towards it, her bike jostling her a bit as it hit the back, and left the front, an almost weightless feeling to her as she turned her head, and saw the front of his yellow bike following her. Yup, wrapped around her little finger.

Tails saw her lean to the side, and start her turn. His eyes locked on the ramp, and he knew what she was gonna do, and he knew that he'd follow her. A split second, a hair decision, and he was off, his body weightless as he felt himself leave the ramp. In the distance of the real world, he could hear her hit something, and hear her yell through the com-link they shared to aim for the roofs of the nearby buildings, but no. He'd show her his love, his compassion, strictly for her. Seven. He turned, and just as he thought, the first of several police cruisers came over the ramp. A smirk spread across his face as time almost slowed down for him, the gun on his hip coming around, and the .55 caliber handgun letting off a bang that would've made him deaf, if he hadn't been wearing his helmet that is. His shot struck true, and he could see the rear wheel differential almost explode with the size of the bullet he used. He aimed carefully, and waited for the next car, which came only seconds after it, his next bullet finding it's transmission. He went on to shoot until the 8 round clip was empty, then dropped the clip mid-flight and spun, time still seemingly slowed around him as he slammed another clip in it, and re-holstered it on his hip, looking at the ground that was still a 4 second fall away. His mind was in motion immediately, and his tails rotated, lifting some of the force from the fall and allowing him a soft landing, and a quick get-away. He looked over his shoulder, clearly not worried by the empty street, and massive gate in front of him, his eyes trained on the roar more then 1000 feet above the main highway, his grin only getting wider as he watched the cop-cars pile up on freeway he now cruised along at 200 plus, his bike whining at the extreme speeds.

He was awoken from his stupor as the pavement abruptly turned to sand, and caused his bike to start wobbling. He took a tighter hold on his handlebars and righted the vehicle, rocketing out into the sand, followed closely by Fiona, who was attempting to keep up with his super-charged bike.

"Hey, Sandface, slow down!" Her voice broke his concentration, and his face split in half, as he slowed down a bit, already a good 30 miles from the city, as he let off to a more relaxed pace, cruising along side her.

"What's wrong Fi, I thought you liked 'em fast?" He let a chuckle slip through his teeth as he made a reference to her late boyfriend.

"I like 'em to last too, and if you hadn't slowed down, you'd never dodge all this shit!" She motioned to the debris around her they were riding through at a calm 30 mph.

Another 20 minutes or so of riding and they slowed to a stop, and rested their bikes, spread a good 5 or 6 feet from each other as Tails began setting up camp, which consisted of tying a water-proof tarp to the wheels, handlebars and back of the seats of their bikes, making a impromptu lean-to. Meanwhile, Fiona looked around the wreckage of the once great Battle Bird Armada, looking for something, though what was beyond reason. She hardly felt the arms that slid around her waist, and didn't even feel the lips on her neck, though she couldn't ignore the stabbing pain of four, three inch long canines sinking into her neck. He body tried to arch away, but the arms on her waist held her tightly, and the powerful tails of the yellow vulpine behind her held her legs in place. Her eyes shot wide open, and her jaw opened in a breathless howl. He arms withering in pain, but unable to reach for the one causing it to stop him. She felt him pull her back, both falling to their haunches as he scooted back, and pulled her into the lean-to.

Tails withdrew his teeth from her neck, and the holes closed, without a single drop of blood, but left the pain surging through her neck. Now free of his paralyzing grip, she clapped both hands to her neck, and watched through a single eye as he crawled in front of her, and pulled the flap down to hide them from the world. She barely registered the tarp and blanket he had set down in the time she was looking across the graveyard of the armada.

"God_damit_ Tails... Give me some sort of fucking warning first!" Fiona held her neck, trying to rub the pain away as she glared at the yellow fox through one eye.

Said fox say back, leaning against his own motorcycle, keeping himself as far from her as possible without leaving the tent. "S-Sorry... I just... I saw you standing there, and your neck... It was- I just-... I couldn't resist, it's been a week since I've done it !" He leaned forward and threw a hand to the side, as if trying to emphasize his point.

Fiona flinched away from him as he moved forward, and saw the hurt in his eyes, as he moved back, and brought his knees to his chest, and wrapped his tails around himself, trying to hide himself from her. There it was, the vision she saw every time he got like this; the old Tails. The scared, helpless little boy, covered in blood, his eyes the same color as the liquid, as she saw what he was chewing on, something she really wished she could un-see. He looked up at her, with tears in her eyes as hundreds lay around him, dead, or worse, half-dead and missing limbs. There was no question about it; the bones around him in a pile, the arm in his grasp, half gnawed to pieces, the dead around him. Tails had snapped, and when he did, he killed all those around him. The Fiona in the past, who was truly looking on the little boy felt something inside her, and called it pity, rescuing the fox and bringing him into the Suppression Squad, promising that she could control his outbursts of rage and homicidal tendencies.

All was not like she had hoped though. Over the years, the young boy had honed the skills he has today through those outbursts of rage and terror, and now sat in a constant state of it. He kept his head by devouring the natural chaos that built up in the people around him, though he could now control how much he took, he used to simply suck the chaos, and life, out of everyone.

Fiona shook her head, breaking her line of thought and crawling over to the young kit, she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into her vulturous chest. "No, don't cry, it's perfectly fine Tails, I didn't mean to... I'm sorry..." Though she knew it was too late already, for she could feel the tears soaking through her shirt as they came fast down his cheeks. Fiona rocked side to side gently, trying to get him to calm down as she set their bed for the night. Laying a pillow from a saddle-bag on the ground, she laid down, and pulled him with her, and covered him up with the blanket.

That night, the worlds greatest Assassin, Miles Prower, cried himself to sleep, thinking of all the things he'd done in his life that he regretted. Fiona Fox, on the other hand, had very little sleep, and was plagued with nightmares of the Chaos hungry Tails that used to infect the Suppression Squad.

_**Meanwhile, In Acorn Castle.**_

Sally sat staring out the window of the Main hall, looking to the ocean that framed the backside of the castle, the trail of tears evident on her face, though no sound could be heard. She sat trapped in her mind, trapped with the thoughts that it was all her fault that Tails was not among them now. It was her decision that led to what happened... Even now, the events of that day played through her head, the events of that hour, that cursed hour that took her Nephew away from her.

_**Transition~**_

_"But Grama, wha' hapooned to him? Wha' hapooned to the prinesses nefu?" The young vixen, surrounded by all her friends asked the old Vixen sitting in a rocking chair. _

_ The voice of the old, gray vixen was sweet and melodious as she reached down and lightly tapped her granddaughters nose, chuckling softly."Well, don't interrupt me and I'll tell you! Now, where were we..."_

_ A young hedgehog, with purple quills, stood up, being a few years older then the young vixen, he could talk properly. "You were telling us how Princesses Sally was remembering what happened, Ma'am."_

_ "Ah, yes, thank you Jacob." The old gray fox reached down and ruffled the spines on top of his head and chuckled, before leaning back in her rocking chair and continuing the story. "The young Princess sat at the window, tears streaking down her face..."_

_**Transition back.~**_

Sally's mind tortured her every moment of every day... Every laugh, every smile, it could of all been shared with him, but she let him go... She should of held on tighter... She... Sally sighed, and finally let the walls around her heart fall, as the memories came flooding to her, causing her to weep silently to the star filled night above, and wave crashed coasts below.

_**Four years ago, 300 yards from Robotnik's Main building.**_

Sally ran as fast as she could, holding Tails' wrist tightly, hauling the scared Kit along behind her, as Robotnik's main building collapsed behind them. What the resistance didn't expect was that Robotnik had a fail-safe: If his command center were to ever be destroyed, it'd cause a chain of explosions for 400 yards around it, and everything within the blast radius would be completely destroyed. Sally measured with her mind, hoping she was right as she hauled tails across the 400 yard marker, and kept going for a few more yards before stopping, and stooping over to catch her breath. The small kit behind her panted heavily as he recovered, looking at one of the two tails hang in the cast it had been in for weeks.

Sally released Tail's hand and stood up, chuckling slightly to herself. "Haha... I think we... We did it... We won tails, we won!" But what happened next left a scar on the Princess's mind.

When she turned around, Tails' was wide eyed, and fearful, and it didn't take Sally long to figure out why. The ground beneath him, as well as the ground in a circle around the Command Center for 400 yards simply dropped, leaving a massive hole. Sally had been wrong, instead of a few feet from the edge, _she_ was a few inches, and _he_ was inside it. Horror gripped her as he started to fall, her hand reaching for him, and his for her, but fate would not have it.

She watched, helpless, as tails fell down, his eyes full of fear, full of tears, and screaming for help. Sally had almost jumped in after her, and she would of, if it weren't for Antione and Rotor behind her holding her back. She struggled, tears streaming down her face as she tried to free herself, and leap to the aid of Tails, and her own death.

"Sally, he's gone! You can't save him!" Sonic had grabbed her shoulders, and shook her violently, trying to make her see reason.

The compassion in her eyes had left completely, as she reared back and punched Sonic straight in the mouth. All the freedom fighters stood in shocked silence as Sonic fell to his ass, one hand clutching his bleeding mouth, as he looked at Sally with the same expression as everyone else.

"Sal, what as that-" He was cut off by a rather violent boot to the mouth, causing him to lose more teeth, and bleed more.

"_This is your fault!_" The sheer contempt in her voice made everyone around her flinch, as she crossed her arms over her chest, tears streaming down her face, as she glared through the haze at Sonic. "You suggested he come, you told me he could do it. _You said he'd be fine_! _Look at him now Sonic_! _Look at him, he's dead_! _He's fucking dead, and it's all your fault_!"

_**Back to the future! (By that I mean the time of the story.)**_

She laid her chin against the frame of the window, remembering that day. It was the last day that Sally had ever spoken to Sonic The Hedgehog. To this day, she waited, every day watching the ocean, hoping that it was just a nightmare, and that blue Bi-plane would come coasting over the horizon.

Once the accident with Tails had occurred, Sally refused to return to Robotropilis, or even leave Tails' hut, where she spent her days. Finally, after a month of convincing from Bunny and Nicole, she had decided they would leave Knothole, leave the entire continent, and move somewhere else to erect New Mobotropolis. For years Sally had watched the horizon, everyday expecting to see that blue Bi-plane to coast over the edge, and land on the air-strip that was built into the castle specifically for it. Everyday Sally imagined herself running out to hug her nephew, who, she had recently realized, held a closer place in her heart then family. Sally knew the others would look down on her for it, but she had come to realize, she loved Tails as a mate, and not a nephew.

Sally heaved a sigh, and turned, her make-up ruined, and her face a jumble of emotions, to see Bunny standing there, the ever-faithful hand-maiden to the Princess, looking at her with a face of deep concern.

"Mah Ladeh... Sallygirl... Are you alright Shugah?" Bunnies deep southern drawl made Sally feel somewhat safe in the empty halls of her own home.

Sally simply shook her head and stood up, dusting off the elegant dress she wore. "No Bunny, I'm not alright, and I haven't been for the last four years. What is it that you needed?"

Bunny frowned, and simply slid an arm across Sally's shoulder, turning her towards her room, as the rabbit walked the Squirrel to her room. "Ah'll tell you tomorrow Shugar, you need your rest."

Sally let her lips curl into a small smile, and hugged the rabbit softly. "Thanks Bunny." After releasing her, Sally went into her room and waved goodnight to the rabbit, shutting the door so she could fall into sleep.

The Southern Rabbit sighed even heavier, and turned to start walking down the hall, he head hung low and her ears drooped even lower. "Ah'll tell you tomorrow Shugar, you just need to get him off your mind right now..."


	3. Enter These guys! Or The Shot

_**Hello, hello, hello! How are all of you today? Never mind, I don't sincerely care. Rate, Review, all that good stuff. Oh, and watch out for the Flame-tank, he'll come after you if you don't Rate and Review.**_

Tails leaned against the banister of the catwalk as he watched Boomer and Miles tie the tarp down that hid the two motorcycles involved in a high-speed chase that ended in the death of, and Miles counted, 15 police officers. The Authorities were now on the look-out for two _Ferrets_. Tails thought about correcting them about it, but he felt he'd already stroked his pride enough by telling the Police about his attempt on the King's life, which would be taken today.

Tails grinned as he saw kids swarming over the parking lot, and the many closed streets in which the Parade would come through later that day. It almost brought a tear to his eye, knowing so many people would see his works of art. That was what Tails thought himself to be, an artist. He could paint the world with his bullets, and every shot would make a masterpiece. He turned and headed back into the apartment, which was now bare as when they arrived a month ago, and grinned.

There on the bed, sat his custom built, nearly 8' long .78 caliber double-scoped sniper rifle. On the bed beside it, in a small black case lay two massive shells, each weighing exactly two pounds. At the foot of the bed sat the chair he'd be leaning in when he'd make the shot, and the vixen standing behind it, practicing the unloading, and reloading they'd have to achieve in 5 seconds.

The distance between them closed, and he slipped in front of her, sliding into his chair and leaning against her stomach, for the back had been removed, and leaning back against the velvet-like stomach behind him, the shit that was supposed to be covering it had been tied off behind the vixen as she practiced. Tails' hand slid up, and grabbed the level for the bolt, and slid it up, and let it click back, the live bullet ejecting as the next one was slid in and he looked into the scope and spoke a simple word. "Bang."

He chuckled to himself, and his scope sifted through hundreds of people before coming to rest on a single mobian; A wolf. A smile crept on Tails' face as he watch the man move around in the courtyard, ordering others to move things around, set up security, sweep that perimeter, it was as though he'd never changed. Antoine D'collette looked towards the outer wall, which made it appear as though he was looking right at Tails through his own scope. "Gotcha Ant..." He depressed the trigger, and everyone in the room held their breath, before the click of an empty chamber could be heard, and Tails erupted in laughter.

_**Yo, this be a scenebreak bro.**_

Sally's teeth were sunk into the shelf of a cupboard, her claws close next to it. "If only your father knew what a dirty girl you are.~" She could hear it whispering in her ear, the high-pitched voice ringing in her ears as she felt the shadow's extensions into her most sacred depths. One hand of the stranger behind her was shoveled up under her dress, and into her panties, the fingers slowly stroking the inside of her pussy walls, gently stimulating the squirrel, enough to keep her horny, but not enough to get her off.

"G-God damnit... J-Just finish me of-f-f-f..." Sally begged her shadowy assailant as she felt herself getting closer and closer to her climax, but just before she could hit it, the figure behind her pulled their hand free, and leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to Sally's cheek.

"Thank you for letting me have 'The Royal Treatment', Sally, I'll be sure to help you... _Deeper_ tonight with your, _studies_." The figure whispered into her ear.

Sally groaned, knowing she'd get nowhere by herself, she leaned her head back into the figure's shoulders. "Thank **you** Nicole..."

The Lynx grinned, and dissipated in her normal fashion, leaving the Squirrel princess hot and bothered, and trying to collect herself, as well as figure out a good excuse for being in this blasted closet for the last 30 minutes. Boy did she have her hands full...

_**This is a Scenereturn, bro.**_

A single light lite up the concrete square room, two doors, on opposite sides of the room, a twin sized bed pushed against one wall, and a small black dresser on the other side of the room. The Concrete was a painfully bright white, and made the eyes of whoever hurt when they looked at them. The bed had a red blanket, and a blue pillow on it, and in the corner of the room was a paper crafting of what appeared to be three cats. The room seemed to be at peace, but something seemed a little bit out of place. That something was the trail of clothing that lead to a door with a toilet embedded into the front of it.

A voice penetrated the silence, as the door slid open. "Oh... He's not gonna be happy about that... Yes I understand... No, I didn't say we wouldn't accept it, I just sai-... Yes... The usual price, yes... Alright then, I'll contact you when it's done." The black cat stepped out of the bathroom, half dressed, his waist and below covered by a pair of slick black slacks, and his chest covered by a tightly fitting mesh that gave an ever darker tint to his black fur. He pulled the Blue-tooth from his ear and tossed it on the bed, before walking over to the dresser, and opening his top drawer. The Cat then gave a hellish scream and fell backwards, scuffling away from the drawer like it was death itself.

"Goood_damnit_ Jack! I told you to stay out of my room your slithering pile of skin!" The Black cat shouted, shaking visibly.

From the top drawer, a large, thick, long Adder slid out, hissing gently at the cat before slithering towards the door-way and disappearing out of it, pushing the door open with it's nose.

"Fuckin' snake is gonna be the death of me..." The black furred animal stood up and crossed the room back to his dresser, pulling out an actual shirt and slipping it on as he walked out. The cat reached down and pulled a flip-top Zippo out of his pocket, and threw it as it lit, the Zippo landing on the paper in the corner, and starting a small fire, which quickly spread to a deadly inferno as it burned the paper to ashes.

The cat walked down pure white halls, with colored strips on the floors, which turned at every occasion, or every chance, making it appear as though just to confuse someone. The black cat knew the place like the back of his hand, and moved effortlessly through the halls, before approaching a white door that slid open automatically, and he walked into a large, high ceiling room, which had about 20 or 30 other people in it, some dressed fancy, others like homeless people, some like soldiers, others like cowboys!

The black cat clapped his hands together and shouted for everyone to hear. "Alright, who wants to piss off Tails?!"

The black cat was met with silence, until a large Mountain Lion stood up from the other end of the room and chuckled as he walked forward. "Socks, you gotta be shittin' us. You want us kill someone close to Tails? Who is it, Miles? No, no, Alicia? Wait, even better! It's the Princess huh, his aunt? You want us to kill Princess Sally Acorn and piss off the worlds deadliest thing with a heartbeat, right? Ahaha!" The whole room burst into laughter at this, except for the black cat, presumably 'Socks'.

Socks grinned and nodded. "Eyup, that I do." This statement was followed by another round of uproarious laughter, until the Mountain Lion noticed the serious look on his face.

"Shit Socks, you didn't tell them you'd accept the contract, did you!?" The black cat nodded, and the Mountain Lion grabbed a near0by table and flung it to the other side of the room, causing a few people to scurry out of the way. "Damnit Socks! You know what this means!? One of us are gonna fucking _die_ now! You know we have to do that contract, and you know the one who tries it is dead. Who are you gonna trick into doing it!? Tails'll be back from his previous contract _any day_, What makes you think this is possible!?"

"Listen Krayg, this isn't a joke. Someone is paying big money to get the princess out of the way. Now, some pussy in here can take the job, or I can do it myself." Socks approached the towering Mountain Lion, presumably Krayg, without a single fear, glaring back into his hard eyes.

"I'll do it." Everyone turned to see a smug, stuck up looking Tortoise mad his way towards the two cats, and held out his hand. "File?"

Socks reached into his back pocket, and pulled out a metal rectangular prism and handed it to the amphibian, Who took it without hesitation. His eyes skimmed it as he looked over the file, his grin growing ever wider.

"Oh, I'm certainly going to enjoy this..." He grinned widely and turned, starting to walk away, and calling over his shoulder as he left the large hall. "Make sure Prower knows I took it!"

_**Okay, Scenebreak again bro.**_

"Alright, I got one guys!" Miles leaned forward, holding a beer in one hand and looking at Fiona, he then opens his mouth, and scoots away from the table and stands up, letting his tongue loll out, the long muscle falling almost to the floor. Fiona on the other hand simply sprayed her beer on the table, and looked at the tongue, a large blush crossing her face.

"Wanna know what's better then his massive tongue?~" Tails grinned, and laid his chin over Miles' shoulder, letting his tongue roll out as well, the tongues both nearly reaching the floor, but Tails' being just a few inches longer, and having studs every 2 inches for 3 feet of his tongue.

The blush on Fiona's grew ever larger as her whole body seemed to seize up in one motion, and her eyes widened at the two massive tongues in front of her. They could all see Fiona's beer shaking in her hand as she sprinted to the bathroom, beer forgotten, with both hands between her legs.

The room erupted in laughter at the antics of the two todds, who proceeded to 'high tail' each other. Miles and Tails sat back down, as Rose leaned forward and shot a lust-filled glance at tails. "So, Tails, now it's your turn.~" The tone of her voice suggested something a little... Bedroom oriented, as though she expected Tails to haul her to the bed nearby and fuck her brains out. Sadly, she was disappointed.

Tails leaned back in his chair with a smile on his face, one arm over the back of the chair as he reached to his left, and pinched Alicia on the ass, who jumped, turned, and swatted his hand, screaming the whole time.

Another bout of laughter filled the room before the door to the bathroom opened, and everyone went silent, watching as Fiona exited, her glare directed at the two foxes who grinned from ear to ear.

The watches on everyone's wrists started to beep, signaling some kind of event. Everyone's face turned first to their watches, then to the clock on the wall. 11:58; it was time to begin. The joking atmosphere of the room disappeared, and suddenly they were assassin's again. The room had suddenly become filled with foot steps as everyone rushed to their positions, Miles putting on two gloves and standing to the right side of the gun, where the shell would fly out, Boomer rushing down to the truck to get it started up ready to leave. Alicia and Bun had started to pack things down to the truck so they could leave quickly.

Tails' scope zoomed in, and he quickly found his targets, both sitting right next to each other, talking in whispers as Sally stood at the podium, just ten feet in front of them giving her speech. The clock in the top left hand of his scope gave him the exact time, and the moment he'd need to fire. For just a second, he closed his eyes, and let the sounds of the world envelope him. The ruffle of the leather of Miles' gloves, the swish of Fiona's tail through the air, the distant sounds of the cheering crowds, the whisper of a voice from long, long ago. His eye snapped open and his body became rigid; 11:59:40. He didn't even think about it, he simply did it. The trigger suppressed in .15 seconds, hammer hitting the bullet, and lighting the gun-powder, sending the projectile out of the barrel, the bullet exiting the gun at exactly 12:00:00. His right hand flew up, the one not holding the trigger, and he practically ripped the bolt off when he pulled it back, the casing ejecting, and the new round being slipped in almost in slow-motion, as the barrel tip of Tails' gun rotated just a few millimeters, and he depressed the trigger once again, the bullet once more firing, both shots covered by a copious amount of fireworks going off around the building.

Time returned to normal for Tails, and he slipped away from the gun to see half of the Suppression Squad had already half-way disassembled it. The clock was ticking, and they had little over 4 minutes to get away. Tails rushed to the bathroom, and leaned under the sink, pressing his fingers to the back of it and re-emerging to see the rest of his group leave the apartment. Following them out, he grabbed the door, and yanked it shut, setting off the match, and the gasoline, causing the apartment to quickly go up in flames. With 3 ½ minutes left, they made it to the truck, and all piled in, Tails driving this time as they calmly drove out of the back entrance, and proceeded towards the docks. It took them a little over 5 minutes to get there, and by now the whole city was on alert, but Tails knew how they were getting out. He stopped in a dead end alley, and got out. Jogging forward, he wiped a hand across a dust-covered wall, and revealed a key-pad, with a smirk to himself, and a 8 digit password, he jogged back to the truck as the wall seemed to fall into the ground, and reveal a long, dark passage way.

Turning to the others in the car, Tails grinned and flicked on the headlights. "I hope you're not afraid of the dark guys." With that, he drove into the tunnel, with the wall lifting back up behind him, and a single thought running through his head. _I, Miles Prower, Assassin Extraordinaire, just killed the High King._

_**Scenebreak**_

Sonic sat 5 feet from the King, and a little over 13 from Sally as she stood at the podium, giving her speech about the freedom of the kingdom, about the glorious fall of Robotnik and those lost in the final fight. Sonic wasn't a fool. All day she had avoided him, and even now her words avoided him, down-playing everyone's role in the fight; everyone's but the two tailed fox that most knew to be the side-kick. It almost brought a tear to Sonic's eye to be reminded that he was the hero that day.

Sonic shook the thought from his mind, and sat wide-eyed as he saw Sally's back splattered in what could only be blood. Whipping his head to the side, Sonic had a front row seat to observe as the High King's head exploded, and he fell to the side, off his chair. Sonic's eyes were wider then dinner plates as he looked to the body of Max Acorn without a head, laying on the ground as his blood pooled beneath him. Somebody had just killed the High King.

_**Lets do this ONE MORE TIME.**_

_**8 hours after the shooting.**_

Tails sat in the massive hall of the Assassin's Guild, seething with anger as he marched through it, throwing anything that wasn't bolted to the ground. Most scattered when he approached, but never dared to leave the room. Others, Tails' closest friends, followed him, or sat near the middle of the room, which is where he paced the most.

"A hit on Aunt Sally, and Bernardi takes it!? When I find that turtle, I'm going to rip the shell from his back, and beat his head in with it... I'm gonna... Gonna..." Tails stood, his whole body shaking with pent up rage as Fiona stood, and walked over to him, which was a considerable feat, considering she was wrapped in a 12 foot Adder, and slid her hand into his, allowing the snake to move from one body to the other, coiling around it's master's chest and squeezing softly, almost like it was hugging him.

"You're gonna shut up, cool off, and sit down. You're gonna get no where like this, and trust me, Sally is the least of your problems right now. The Royal Guard will keep her so secure that not even _you_ could get to her. Your only problem now is laying low until the heat is off." Fiona felt like a parent lecturing their child as Tails' face changed from angry to sad, to pouty, softly petting the head of the snake on his shoulder, his other hand petting the body of the snake that was wrapped around his chest.

"You're right... Socks?" Tails turned towards the Cat sitting at a nearby table.

"Yeah man?" Socks was slightly scared of what was about to happen. If Tails was anything, it was unpredictable.

"I'm gonna be in my room taking a hot shower, if you need me, don't knock on my door unless you want shot or bit." Tails stood up and walked away, Jake the Adder still curled around his torso and hissing softly into his ear.

Socks and Kryeg both shook their heads as they watched him go. "Man... I've never seen him this down."

The massive Mountain Lion nodded as he agreed with his friend. Fiona on the other hand stepped beside them and came to his defense, her eyes filled with sadness and pity for the young kit. "You'd be sad if you killed the man you considered to be your grandfather too..."

_**And the plot thickens! Kinda... Anyway, the game they're playing is called "Freak out", you pick one person at the table or whatever, and you have to freak them out, in any way you see fit. Anyways, this chapter introduces quite a few new characters, so if you aren't sure about something in the future, this will probably be the chapter to read until chapter 8 comes out. (SPOILER ALERT.) That's all for this time, I'll see you guys later!**_


	4. The Race Begins Or Darkness

_**I don't own shit. Also, some credit to a person. xXCriticXx. That guy leaves amazing reviews, and helps me a lot. Also, he wrote part of this chapter, go him! Guess that's it for now. AND NOW TO THE STORRRRRYYYYYYY.~**_

Sonic sat at his desk, fingers drumming on the arm of his chair, his eyes fleeting over the paper in front of him, catching every few words, but knowing enough to understand what they were trying to tell him. Sonic's eyes lifted to the three standing before him. Antoine D'Collette, Bunnie Rabbot, and Nicole Lynx all stood, before Sonic, the Minister of Defense, all stone faced and serious.

"If this is some sadistic attempt at a joke because of the anniversary of Mr. Prower's death, I'm not amused." The glare Sonic gave the three would melt metal.

"Sir." Nicole stepped forward, and looked him hard in the eyes. "You told us to find the possible shooter. There is only one candidate that fits the profile. Also, the detective that threw out the report was found, and hung, for High Treason. You wanted the shooter, there he is."

"Except he's dead. On another continent. Mr. Prower is not our shooter. Eliminate him and find someone else." Sonic started to turn before Bunny's voice cut in.

"ShugahHog. Stop denying it. I saw him in the chase footage. You edited it yourself to make him disappear. He's the shooter." Her eyes were hard, and her voice was stern, like scolding a child.

"Do not question me!" Sonic spun back towards the group and stood quickly, his quills flaring in an attempt to scare them, sadly it didn't work. "Erase him from the database. He's dead, and he'll stay that way. Bunny, return to taking care of Sally while she mourns. Antoine, seal off the city. Until that shooter is found, I want no one in or out. Nicole, find that goddamned shooter, and if you try to tell me once more that it's Tai-...** Mr. Prower**... Then I'll unplug you from the mainframe. Get out." The fuming hedgehog sank back into his seat, the metal chair preventing his quills from ruining it as he seethed with anger.

The three before him didn't even bow before leaving, they just turned and left, all walking together down the hall towards Sally's room. The group stopped in front of the door, listening to the screaming sobs of the woman inside.

"She's given up..." Nicole's voice was soft, and scared, her eyes filled with worry for the princess.

"Vell. You two make zure to keep her happy." Antoine turned and started down the hall, marching purposefully, his boots clacking loudly against the floor.

Bunny and Nicole both looked to each other in surprise, then to the Wolf that was marching away. "And what are you gonna do?!" Nicole shouted after him.

"I'm going to find Tails." His voice was clear and sent a shiver up both woman's spines. Though they couldn't see it, they could hear the seriousness in his face, as both woman watched the determined wolf stalk off.

_**Yo. This is a Scenebreak. Ya'dig?**_

"So. You plan to, single-handed, break into the largest city in the world, with the world's most advanced security system, then infiltrate the castle, guarded by none other then Antoine D'Collette himself, kidnap the princess, who is your Aunt by the way, and bring her back here, all without being shot into a pile of dogshit?" Fiona's voice was a little skeptical, if not scared.

Tails nodded as he loaded down a duffel bag with weapon after weapon, and clip after clip. He stood in the Parking Garage of the Guild, and loaded his motorcycle, as well as two duffel bags with enough guns and ammo for a small army.

The red fox straddled his bike, and looked back at the yellow fox. "Then I'm coming with you." Fiona expected a fight, an argument, something about him doing this on his own. What she got was a shock.

"Alright. Miles is already coming, so I don't see why you can't. We've already got a plan, but it'll only work with two bikes, so you'll have to shotgun with someone." Tails didn't seem at all phased by her request, as he picked up Jake, and slid him into one of the duffel bags.

"I'll shotgun with you." Damn. Fi was just _full_ of daring moves today.

"Sounds good. I'm carrying Jake anyways." Miles came up from the other side of the garage, holding a RPG7. He slid it into on of the duffel bags, and mounted his bike. "Ready Tails?"

The Yellow, twin-tailed wonder moved forward, and slipped in front of Fiona, pushing her back into the seat, and starting his Motorcycle. "Yes. Yes I am." The two kick-started their engines, and were off like rockets out of the Garage, with a very confused, and very scared Fiona holding onto Tails for dear life, as both bikes shot through the desert at a startling 260 Mph.

Tails' eyes clouded a bit, and he glared forward, a single thought on his mind. _I'm coming for you Aunt Sally... Don't you worry, I'm coming..._

_**And now we bring you this special report from somewhere deep in the Mobian Great Desert, far underground in a Temple.**_

Three figures stood at the top of a small pyramid inside a massive, natural underground cavern. Below and behind them, all through the temple the bodies of strange, and even horrifying beast lay lifeless, some with gaping holes in their centers, others cut in half, and more still suffering collapsed skulls or ribcages.

One of the three standing on the pyrimad was a metal, yellow plated fox, with a single light bobbing off it's antannea from it's forehead, and what appeared to be simply chainsaws for tails. Though the tails looked like it's organic counterpart, the metal plating was replaced with razor sharp ripping blades, and the base of the tables were on a small turntable, giving it the ability to spin at high speeds, and slice anything to pieces. It's lifeless eyes, and forever grinning face looking at the top of the pyrimad, his body turned to face the other way, as he stood on watch for any more surprises.

The second was a dark blue plated Hedgehog, with burning red eyes, and a single turbine in it's torso, giving it the speed of it's organic double. Though having been remodled, the figure could now roll into a ball, and dash at speeds even rivaling Sonic's. In place of quills on it's back and head were thousands of small saw-blades, made from the same material as the chainsaw teeth on the fox's tails, making them indestructible. This one stood a few yards further up the Pyrimad then the fox, on watch as well, but still captivated by what stood on the top of the small temple.

At the top of the temple, standing in front of the pedastal they were searching for, the last figure did as much as he could to grin. The red plated Echidna stood, from his nose down covered by a metal plate that wrapped around his jaw and cheeks, and rose up to appearently cover the area where his ears should be. Fresh blood dripped from the metal hands that hung at his sides, with a small ridge almost Brass-knuckle-like saw teeth, four layers of the deadly sharp things each vibrating the opposite way of the set of teeth above it, creating a shredding machine. Whoever had designed these three titans of death was truly a twisted, and manicial being.

Metal Sonic, Tails Doll, and Metal Knuckles all stood on the small pyramid, two of the three grinning widely, the other's face covered in a metal plate, as they stared upon the Yellow Chaos Emerald. Metal Knuckles reached forward, and lifted it from the pedastal carefully, as though it would break, and dropped it into the waiting hand of Tails Doll, who's hand seemed to eat the Emerald, but in reality, it travled down a tube to it's torso, where the emerald would be stored for later.

The Metalic Hedgehog stepped forward, and spoke in a deep bass voice, his tone sounding almost bored. "**Should we conact him now that we have one?"**

Tails Doll looked to the metal Echidna beside him, his voice more high pitched, as he seemed to sing everything."_He's right, now that we have one in sight, we should contact him, he'll flop more then a fish's fin._"

MK shook his head, his voice deeper, darker, as though just hearing it sucked the happy from the atmosphere. "_**No. He told us to collect them all of them, then return to him. We'll not disobey his orders, or have you forgotten what happened the last time we did?**_" All three robots gave a very human shudder as fear crept into their minds, and they all nodded, Metal Knuckles speaking once more. "_**Come, we've work to do. Next we will go after the Blue Emerald.**_"

The other two metalic beings nodded, and followed MK out of the temple, all three of them re-mounting their Attack-Trikes, and jetting off, headed to the east, and to the ocean.

_**Scenebreak.**_

"The High Counsel understands your concern, Sir D'Collette, but we cannot act without solid proof. Once you have it, we'll be glad to side with you on this matter. Until then, I hope you have a good day. _click_." Antione D'Collette seethed with fury as he slammed his phone back down on the reciever, and hung his head, holding it in his hands as he sighed.

"Idjits... Zey vill see some day..." He almost jumped out of his fur as he felt a pair of rabbit paws start to rub his shoulders. "Yikes! Sacre blu... Bunny, you scared me life outside of me body, wee?"

The Southern Rabbit giggled to herself as she rubbed her husband's shoulders. "Calm down Shuga, I ain't here to do you no harm. Just here to giv' mah hubby a nice massauge." She giggled to herself a bit more before starting to rub the tense Wolf's shoulders a little hard, working the knots in the muscles out.

The French wolf simply sighed and hung his head in defeat. "Eet is now uz Bunny. They have, how you say, cobs in their ears, yes?" The dejected wolf shook his head at the decision of the councel.

"You got that right Shuga, they got corncobs deep in their ears... They'll see sooner of later dear." Bunny's hands trailed over his shoulders, and down the wolf's back, starting to massauge that as well.

"I hope you're right Bunny, because if you are not, zen ve vill be missing another of our Royal Family, wee?" Antoine lifted his head, and turned to look into the sad eyes of his wife.

Bunny sighed, and leaned forward, kissing his forehead. "I think it's time for you to go to bed D'ahrlin'." Bunny led the tired canine to their shared, bed, and looked out the window, frowning. "I hope you're wrong Ant..."

_**So many Scenebreaks. So little time.**_

An dark feeling filled the room as Tails sunk his teeth into the mortal flesh of the beast, his eyes burning with an intense fire as his chaos powers sharpened and lengthened his teeth into the animal's hide, chilling Fiona's bones as she tried to look away, but couldn't move from how scared she was at this moment. Then the male's mouth and hands retracted from the side of the wolf, the desecrated husk of a once thriving animal falling to the ground in a lump as Tails' fur turned black for a moment, a dark aura surrounding him as he absorbed the evilly obtained chaos life energy. A dark chuckle escaped his voice as he started towards Fiona, who stood in the center of a bar that was once filled with thriving Battle Bird Armada members, and Wolf Gang members. Now, the area around her was littered with the husks of men and women who were drained of thier life energy.

The black fur on Tails' body rippled, as though in the wind, and it returned to it's normal color, his eyes glowing a peircing red for a moment, before returning to the Sky Blue, his movements slow and measured as he moved towards the fear-striken vixen. "Do I scare you Fiona? Are you afraid of what I might do to you? Of me letting him go, letting him loose upon you?" Tails watched as her eyes widened just a bit more, and then he struck, leaping forward with the power of Chaos, and slamming her into the wall a good ten feet behind her, holding her arms above her head, his voice dropping in pitch, as the tempature of the room plumeted. "Good! Be very afraid of it! Let the fear course through your veins, and remember, I gave you your life back, and I can take it away just as quickly." One of the yellow furred hands slid down the crying Fiona's arm, and started down her chest, his claw dragging slightly behind his finger. "You're so beautiful... Did you know that? Your body is almost perfect... Almost." He tore part of the fox's shirt away, revealing her bare chest, and the scar that ran from her left shoulder, down to her right hip.

The sound of the door opening brought Tails out of his Chaos induced rage, and he saw Miles walk through, and look up at him with hard eyes, his hand slowly gripping the pistol on his hip. "Tails... What're you doing." It wasn't a question, Miles knew exactly what he was doing, but he knew it'd bring Tails out of his trance.

The Yellow fox turned and looked at the crying, shirtless Fiona as if seeing her for the first time. He lept back like she was a poisonous snake, and covered his muzzle with both hands, a gasp caught in his throat. Fiona on the other hand covered herself with her arms, and curled towards herself, her tail wrapping around herself. "I... I'm so sorry Fiona..." Tails started towards her, and once more she flinched, immediately hating herself after doing so, for the look of fear and hurt on the young kit's face nearly killed her.

Miles sighed as Tails fled the bar, brushing Miles aside as he tried to run from the problem before him, probably around the bar to throw up. Miles walked over, and took off his jacket, handing it to her. "Here, this'll replace your shirt I hope."

Fiona stood and nodded, slipping the jacket on quickly and zipping it up, the smaller fox's coat stretched tight around her body. "Thanks... For everything. I know none of you like to see him that way but... But he's not as bad as you think." Fiona's face split into a small smile as she remembered all of the great times the two of them had together, which heavily out-weighed the bad times.

The two foxes quickly exited the Bar to find Tails sitting on his cycle, looking anywhere but at them. The two nodded to each other and each straddled their bikes, Fiona still sliding behind Tails, as she wrapped her arms around his chest, and gave his cheek a kiss before he slipped his helmet on. "Thank you for holding him back."

Tails sat stunned for a few seconds before shaking his head and continuing on, his recently upgraded helmet, that he had just slipped on, giving him a waypoint to head to, his helmet telling him they were just over 4 hours away from it. He started his bike, and sped off, closely followed by Miles, as the two seated Bike swerved towards the Battle Bird Armda's Ship Gaveyard site.

_**Well Folks, that's all for this chapter. Rate and Review.**_


	5. The Hunt

_**I'm just gonna go ahead and warn you now, this chapter is going to make little to no sense until later chapters explain it. Don't hate me, or yourself, for not understanding after this chapter is through. I promise you it'll make sense at one point. Now; Huge thanks to those that have been following this story and giving me feedback, it really helps me as both a writer and a reader to know what you guys think about it. That's it for now, so I'll let you go ahead and read the story now.**_

_**Eastern Solenna City, near the docks.**_

The three cloaked figures stood at the edge of the docks, looking through the water, their vehicles waiting behind them on the solid ground, as they scanned the water for something. Though they were supposed to be discrete, the three were drawing quite some attention in their cloaks, their bodies and faces hidden from view as they searched. One of the three gave a powerful leap to another one of the docks, and the head of his cloak swiveled from left to right with his head as he looked around him.

His deep almost baritone voice rang out, easily identifying him from the rest of the populace as he spoke to the other two waiting for him on the larger dock. "**It's not here. I don't understand MK, he said the entrance would be at the docks. We've been here for almost three days now, and haven't gotten anywhere with this!**"

The tallest of the three had a menacing voice, his scaring those who could hear it, as it seemed to suck the very cheer from the air around him. "_**It's here, we just have to look harder. We must hurry you two, time is not something we have an abundance of. TD, you look over there, MS, you look over there, we'll find it.**_"

The three were about to commence searching when then heard an almost screeching laughter from behind them. "No wonder he sent us to help you three, you couldn't find your asses with both hands!"

All three of the cloaked figures froze, their metaphorical muscles tensing, as they slowly turned to find the three figures behind them that their master forbid them from hurting, no matter how much they wanted to.Before them stood the Babylon Rouges, the three best Extreme Gearists in existence, and the worlds best Treasure hunters. The tension in the air could have been cut with a knife, as the six rivals faced each other no the Solenna Docks.

"**You've got quite some nerve showing up here like this... Give us one reason not to tear this city down around your ears.**" Metal Sonic switched his on board computer to Assault Mode, readying for a fight, which would be inevitable.

Jet grinned, as he stepped forward, once more attempting to goad them into a battle. "Hmph, don't think we don't know he's forbid you from fighting us. He knows we'll destroy you, he doesn't really wanna have to put you back together, again."

The voice that came from the shortest of the three cloaks, though the figure itself was relatively frightening, the chilling voice, along with the slight red glow, and the shadow it cast upon the never ending smile made Jet, and even Storm give a shiver of fear. "_A fight with you is not what we want, but beat us you cannot. We are here for the same baubles, so let us put aside these petty squabbles._" Even MS and MK stared at the figure with a frightened face, the instability of the mental capacity of the machine that was on their team struck an unknown paranoia into their very beings. In other words; Tails Doll scared the fuck out of them when they couldn't see his face.

Wave stepped forward, and put a hand on the cloaked shoulder, everyone but her noticing how the light inside the cloak brightened ever so slightly. "He's right, we've found the entrance to the Temple, but we need your help to get in. It's guarded by a... Something. We think the Fox-Tribe that's defending this one have raised this thing since the beginning strictly to protect it from him." The pleasure was gone from their encounter, and now business held control.

"_**Very well, take us to this place, and we'll kill whatever stands in the way.**_" Metal Knuckles reached up, followed by the other two bots, and ripped the cloaks from their bodies, revealing their metal plates, and their deadly weapons. Their metal coats shone in the sun, as their colors of red, blue, and yellow complimented each other rather nicely, instead of clashing horribly. The three machines of death awaited their directions as the population of the docks became less then 100 people roaming the street, and those were soldiers, there to make sure the three machines wouldn't cause trouble. Y'know, not that they could stop them or anything.

Wave grabbed the metal hand of Tails Doll, and threw down her board, pulling the short machine on in front of her, and grinning to the other two Rouges. "Dibs on the light one, you guys can carry the heavy ones. What are we all waiting for, we've got a Chaos Emerald to find!" She took off at break-neck speeds, Tails Doll's arms wrapped backwards around her as he was forced to participate in a sport he didn't particularly care for. Jet and Storm argued for a moment before MK was standing on the back of Storm's board, his back pressed to the larger Avian, and Metal Sonic crouched on the front of Jet's board, all four following the quickly disappearing tail of Wave's board.

_**Scenebreak bro.**_

Tails chuckled as Miles laid on his side, drunk out of his mind, and Fiona was dancing around their fire, her cloths tired around her as though she were one of the many ancient tribes of foxes, and singing some drunken song about a bear and a bird. They were camped in the Battle Bird Armada's wreckage, a fire in what was left of the bridge of a ship, as he reached up and grabbed Fiona's arm, and pulled her to the ground next to him.

"Stop that, you're making me dizzy!" Tails laughed as she fell down across his lap, and gave him a drunken smile, leaning up and trying to kiss his nose, but ending up kissing his eye.

"Jur reel cute, y'know that foxy?" Her head rolled side to side as she tried to talk to him, her hand still clutching a half-full bottle of rum. "What was that one song pirates sung? Yo ho, and a bottle of rum.~" The drunk Fiona the proceeded to puke onto the fire, effectively putting it out, and pass out laying on Tails' lap.

The twin tailed fox smiled, sighing softly as he leaned back on one hand and ran his hands through her hair, gently brushing it behind her head, as he leaned back and look up at the stars. "Gentiris bevil timisci, devilac meic Furrotio Claticoos..."

_**Yo, Scenebreak.**_

Tails Doll had taken a more comfortable seat on the edge of Wave's board as she cut through the street, not sitting with his legs hanging off the front of her board, playing with the teeth of his chainsaw-tails. Inside his super-computer brain, a war raged momentarily, before he turned, looking to the Swallow who was focusing on flying, not caring that the other four were now right beside them. "_My dearest Wave, A poem for you I've saved. Roses are red, Violets are blue, how comfy is your bed, 'cause I wanna fuck you._"

Everyone around the Yellow plated fox gave him a 'what the bloody hell!?' look, Wave smiling warmly as she balanced the board, and leaned down and gave the flirting robot a kiss on his forehead, just below the bobbing antenna on his head. "Thank you Doll, it was beautiful." The Swallow smiled as she saw the light on his head brighten almost to the point of exploding before he spun his head around, and returned to silently playing with the teeth of his chainsaw-tails. Wave shook her head, laughing silently to herself, and shrugging to the others as they neared the entrance to the sewers, the place the Emerald was supposedly hidden.

The sewer pipe was immensely large, big enough to fit a large pick-up truck through, but was inaccessible to the public, due to the fact that the entrance to the pipe was a few miles into the ocean, supposedly meant to keep the populace out, but that deterred the Rouges and Robots none, as the riders swerved into the sewer, and started to navigate the sharp turns, and quick drops, all while keeping their passengers safe. Though their hopes were quickly tarnished as the Rouges came to the entrance they had used before, only to find it was blocked up this time with a mass of what appeared to be rubble and some sort of mud. Though they doubted the stability of it, none of them particularly wanted to crash their gear head-first into this possibly solid wall of rubble. Their answer came in the form of a twin tailed yellow plated psychotic robot.

Tails Doll lept from from his perch on the front of Wave's board, causing the Swallow a moment of brief panic as she saw the robot rocket forward towards the wall, and curling up at the last second. His chainsaw-tails started up and ripped through the wall as the impact against it caused the whole thing to collapse, and send TD rocketing down afterward. While he fell, the golden robot uncurled, and looked down, the bottom of the pit before him lost in the distance. But the good thing was there were hundreds of thousands of shoddy built walkways to stop his fall, or cause him more damage as he falls through them. Oh joy, the master was gonna be mad when he got back...

Wave, along with TD's teammates, and the other two Rouges, watching in horror as Tails Doll clipped walk-way after walk-way across the pit in his fall, collapsing the walk-way and getting that many more dents in his armor, as he made hilarious noises all through the fall. Though they all wanted to help, they knew there was nothing they could do. Trying to catch him would mean rocketing straight down at speeds more then 200 meters per hour, and evade pathways not even 10 feet part, some being only a few feet above the other. There were a few at such a radical angle that touching them would cause you to flip into the wall and become a blood stain on the next 400 feet of wall. They could only watch as TD's hand reached out, and sunk into the bare wall just a few hundred feet from the bottom as he slowly skid to a stop, hanging from the wall of the pit as it ended in a massive cavern below.

Wave lowered herself down through the bridges, stopping next to him as he hung there, and his smiling face stretched even wider upon seeing her, the both of them leaving the exploration of the cavern to the other two riders and fighters. Reaching out, Wave offered TD her hand, a warm smile gracing her beak as the Mechanical wonder twisted himself to grab her hand, and even trying to lift himself a bit as he let go of the wall, and tried a small hop onto her board. With the help of the purple feathered Swallow, the RoboFox made it on to her board, and slipped a bit, falling into her. It was times like this that Tails Doll wished he was human; the times when something would happen, and his face would end up pressed between the breast of Wave the Swallow. He heard a small chuckle from above him, and felt two arms around him, almost holding him there against his will, as he felt the board shift, and move in a downward motion.

"_**This must be where-**_" Metal Knuckles started before something lept from the wall, and gripped the edge of Storm's board, throwing both of the large brawlers off of it as it spun mid-air before falling to the ground, 200 feet below, Storm and MK both holding one of the ledges of the wall.

"**They ambush us and kill us all? I agree.**" Metal Sonic lept from the edge of Jet's board, landing on the ground in a spin, as the Avian landed behind him, disregarding the Extreme Gear entirely as he prepared himself for a fight.

Storm and MK made it to the bottom of the cavern, and quickly joined Jet and MS in the center, creating a square, with Wave and Tails Doll hovering above on the swallow's Extreme Gear, back to back now as they awaited whatever fate would befall them. "_**I was gonna say something about ritual sacrifices, and group orgies, but on second thought, I'll keep that to myself.**_" Huh, Mk had a sense of humor...

What awaited them was nothing more then the servants of Death himself. The Fox-Clan that defended this Chaos Emerald, the Blue Emerald, had slowly fed off the power of this Emerald, which contrary to popular belief, was not speed or mastery of water. The Blue Chaos Emerald was the Emerald of Transformation, giving the wielder, or Syphoner, the power to morph their body into something more... Primal, something horrid, like out of a nightmare. These Fox-Clan Warriors took the shape of the local legends; Lycanthropes. The foxes that exited from the holes around them were massive, 9 - 12 feet tall, and had muscles to match their size. They stood like normal people, all of them even scarier then the last. The smaller ones, less decorated with scars and paint, were obviously the new brood of warriors, they were fresh to the pack. The largest one though, was no where near 9 - 12 feet tall. It was more like 30 - 40 feet tall, and looked like it had bulldozers for arms. This one was obviously the Chieftain of the tribe, the strongest.

Wave's voice surprised everyone in the room as she spoke to the massive Vulpine tribe. "Hold! We do not want bloodshed! We come only seeking the Emerald in the name of the Higher Clan. By the Chieftain of the Higher Clan's orders, I demand you relinquish the Chaos Emerald to us."

The sound that came from the beasts around them could only be called laughter, before the Chief's massive arm slammed into the wall next to the massive hallway he exited from, effectively crushing a few of the beasts, the 6 hunters not knowing whether or not they died, as the Chief looked around and spoke to those around him in their own tongue, coming out as a jumble of words to the hunters. Then a sharp, commanding voice cut the air, and the Chieftain moved aside quickly, his massive bulk revealing an old, female Lycanthrope that walked with a tall staff, and held the Blue Emerald in one hand. Though their Chief was the strongest, and largest, the pack recognized the Shaman as the most respected among them.

Tails Doll hopped of the board, shortly followed by Wave, as they both made their way over to the Shaman, who held out her hand, and spoke plain Mobian to them. "This, is a gift from the Sewer Clan. Tell the Higher Clan we will be there to fall should they command it."

Wave bowed slightly, TD doing the same as they received the Emerald, and Tails Doll sucked it into his arm once more, allowing Wave to do the talking. "Thank you Ma'am. The Chieftain of the Clan will be pleased to hear someone as strong as the Sewer clan has survived through these long years."

The old Shaman shook with mirth as she winked down at the swallow before her. "Flattery will get you no where, young Babylonian. Now go, and continue your search!" With this, the Shaman threw her hand towards the hole above the pit, surely granting them permission to leave without being mauled.

And surely, the group took it, mounting the boards, and soaring through the vertical pipe, they weaved between the bridges, then flew at full speed upwards, Tails Doll, having been in the back on Wave's board, saw their exit first, and decided once more to clear the path. Leaping from the board, he bounded off the wall, and curled into a ball once more, spinning as his tails spun around him, and he slammed into the boards that tried to cover the long-forgotten well in Solenna Royal Gardens. Around him, two of the Rouges rocketed passed, gaining altitude until the clouds concealed them. Wave, however, slowed, and caught the mechanical fox, before rocketing into the sky.

"My, my, my, you look very comfortable." Wave's face was split with a grin as she looked down to the one in her arms, who was curled into her plumage.

"_A bed so soft, I've never found, my fears to rest with you around. I'll never fall, fly endlessly forever, the bond between us, no one can sever._" Soft sing-song voice of the Tails Doll comforted the purple swallow, as she saw his grinning face bury itself deeper in her thick plumage, the small mechanical being looking for her warmth.

"That's right, TD, the bond between us... _No one can sever_." The Extreme Gear Mechanic sang the last few words, holding the final note as she jet towards the Zepplin waiting for her and the small fox in her arms. What truly awaited them both though, was a bath for the swallow, a refitting for the fox, and a warm bed with each other for both.

_**And there we have it! Good luck Gents, and Ladies.**_


	6. Rumble with the Royals

_**So. I'ma need 7 OC's, if you want them to be fetured, just give me a pm, and I'll see if they're what I'm looking for. Warning, they're gonna be playing Gods, so make sure I'd be able to work that into their personality. Lets get this show on the road.**_

_**Sometime in the future, in a park in Mobotropolis.**_

_An old, gray furred vixen climbed a hill, where a group of young people, ranging from todlers to adults waited for her. A young child, about 10, ran down to meet her, and held out his hand._

_ "Don't worry Grandma, I'll help you!" The red furred todd smiled warmly up to his grandma, who took his paw with her empty one, the other paw occupied by a walking cane._

_ "Oh, how nice of you James. I have walked such a long ways." The old Vixen smiled, as she was led to a small chair, and lowered into it slowly, chuckling at the group that stared at her, most of them captivated, some of them smiling happily. "Oh, so I supposed you all want me to continue the story now, huh?" The smirk on her face portrayed a great deviousness._

_ The chours of approval she got made her smile as she leaned back in the chair, and stared into the blue sky, her mind slipping back into the days of old. "Lets see here... Where were we...? Right, Now children, Tails, Fiona, and Miles all sat on their Motorcycles, watching the Walls of the great city..."_

True enough to the woman's words, the three foxes sat on the now dormant vehicles, both the twin-tailed beings holding binoculars. Up on the wall, the guards walked back and forth along the wall, a guard going both ways, their paths crossing at the middle, as they moved across the top. Tails wasn't watching them though, he'd been watching them for 3 days now. No, he watched the tip of the BBA wing that the crashed ship had raised in a slant, perfect for a ramp into the city. Tails was inspecting it, to see if it would hold the 2 bikes, as well as their riders.

"Well, looks stable enough for me. Remember Miles, out window is less then 10 seconds, so we've gotta get this right the first time, alright?" Tails turned his head enough to see Miles' helmeted head nod, and he turned back, slipping his own helmet on. "Alright, lets do this."

The two Todds sat at the handlebars, with Fiona riding behind Tails, her hands gently fondling two silcenced 9mm Glocks as they mounted the impromptu ramp, and moved up it, watching as the two guards crossed and walked away from each other. Their window was small, and they almost missed it due to Fiona attempting to shoot the soldiers in the backs of their heads, only stopped by the powerful twin tails that wrapped around her wrists and forced them to her sides. That was the part that Tails had figured out; getting over the wall. Now, all he had to do was land, almost 900 feet below himself, with Fiona cutting off his ability to fly, and do this without dying. That was his challenge, so you could imagine about how surprised he was when the road rose up to meet him at the 850 foot mark, and then dropped with both, the bikes riding it, to the road where the next section of road dropped them into the sewers.

Both cycles skid to a stop, and turned to see the road rise up, no alarm going off as everyone looked to each other. "I'm confused, was someone supposed to do that...?" Miles looked to Tails, shortly followed by Fiona.

"No... Come on, we gotta stay on our toes. Plans changed, leave the bikes here. Grab Jake and the guns, we're moving." Fiona smiled as Tails got off the bike and walked to the back of Miles' bike, and stuck his hand inside one of the two dufflebags, a shiver going up her spine as she saw the snake slid up his arm into the sleeveless shirt he wore, his body gaining a bit of size from the large constrictor, but not much more then he usually had. Fiona on the other hand, retrieved an assault rifle with an ACOG scope on it from the bags, as well as quite a few clips. Miles brought out an AA12 shotgun, with quite a few 50 round drums, strapping them across his body in specific spots, loading even more 8 shot magazines into his suit.

Both of the foxes looked to Tails, who stood, his eyes misty, the snake around him starting to glow. Even through Tails' thick clothing, the paterns on his back showed plainly, looking like old Fox tribe writings. Tails himself glew softly, his mouth and eyes emitting a strange light, as they watched his body shift, the snake on his back intigrating with his body as his form distorted, and became bigger. Horror struck their faces, as for the first time in almost 2 years, they saw what the monstrous fox could become. Before them was no longer the 6' tall assassin they knew, now instead was a beast the likes that no one could stand.

Ontop of this monster's head, the fox head had fused with the snake head, giving it two rows of teeth, about 2 inches apart, and 2 sets of eyes, one fox, and one snake. The massive ears on it's head swiveled quickly, as all four of the milky eyes rolled uselessly in their sockets. The beast's chest was covered in scar after scar, criss crossing the body until almost no fur was left on the huge chest of this monster, the arms sticking out from it's shoulders like a pair of cannons, the massive legs looking the same. The tails, on the other hand, wwere now 3 tails, instead of two. Two, dark blue fox tails, as well as one pitch black snake tail. The fur covering this beast, or what little there was, was a similar color to the tails, the only variant was the fur of the chin, and around the mouth of the beast, which was perminatently stained red. The exact reason for that stain, was anyone's guess, but if the two foxes had to guess, it would be from a long period of feasting on human, and Mobian, flesh. The nose on the end of it's blood-stained muzzle twitched, and sightless head turned to them.

Fiona reached out, and nudged Miles, starting to walk backwards. "Come on... We gotta lead him." Turning, the woman briskly made her way through the tunnels, having no trouble finding the way to the Castle.

_**Scenebreak.**_

"_Intruder Alert. Repeat, Intruder Alert. Repeat, Intrud-_" The computer was silenced, it's annoying voice no long bugging the sole occupant of the room.

"Much better..." The voice sounded tired, and indeed it was. The woman watched the footage of the two foxes, and the beast approach the Security doors. Her hand reached out, and in front of it some kind of holographic keyboard sprung up. A few taps of her fingers, and a couple seconds later, the door slid open, obviously startling the trio, as they slowly made their way through the door, weapons armed.

The Linx looked over her shoulder and turned, her android like body walking slowly over to the survivor of the inital entry. She crouched down, legs together, as her dress prevented anything else. "Y-you'll be s-stopped... K-King S-Sonic will k-know about this..."

The Lynx reached out, smiling softly as her hand laid on the dying man's cheek. "No. He won't." A quicky flick of her wrist, and the man's neck was snapped. Standing up, she walked out of the room, listening as the door hissed behind her, closing swiftly. Nicole accessed the Data-base, and erased the footage of herself being in the room. An entire hour of footage just disappeared. A small smile graced her lips as she moved through the corridors, quickly arriving at Sally's door, opening it gently, and sliding in. The door clicked close quietly as she turned to smirk at those sitting in the room. "It's ready."

Bunnie, Antoine, Rotor, Chuck, and Sally all smiled, Sally's a little softer then the other's as she searched back to the moment she realized Tails was still alive. Her heartbeat quicken when she was told he was coming just to rescue her from her captor, whoever that may be. Everyone had their own thoughts. Rotor and Chuck thought the Counsel was going to attempt a Coup, Bunnie and Antoine thought the Legion was in on it, and Nicole... Nicole hadn't told anyone what she thought yet... though if Sally's haunch was right, she and Nicole both knew what was going on...

_**Scenebreak.**_

Miles moved slowly through the tunnel, dropping his stance and simply walking up to the security door. "Goddamnit!" His curse was loud, and probably heard by anything within 100 feet of them. No matter, it simply led the massive beast to him, followed shortly by Fiona.

"Damnit Miles, shut the hell up! What if someone hears you!?" Fiona however was not as defeated as her fox companion, she knew it'd be hard to get past this gate. Dropping her side-arm to her side, she reached up and rubbed the back of her neck, trying to think.

"Doesn't matter, no one's getting through this fucking do-" Just then, the door slid open, and both Fiona and Miles lept into battlestances, aiming inside, the flashlights on their guns flicking on quickly, as they searched for whatever had opened the door. Both of the foxes gave each other a measured look, and slowly procceeded into the door, followed shortly by the larger, blind animal.

Just a few minutes later, both the foxes crouched in a small service tunnel, looking up above them to those that were simply conversing above them. Looking to each other, they nodded, slid suppressors on their guns, and opened fire on both guards, the small _ratapapat_ of their guns made less noise then the guards did when they fell. Standing up, Miles rolled the dead men off the grate, and quickly sweeped around ther area. "Clear." The words barely left the brown fox's mouth before Fiona was up and dragging the men into the service tunnel, stuffing the grate back into position.

Instead of taking the uniforms, they opted instead to simply stick to the shadows, the dark suites they wore covering everything but their eyes, and a bit of fur around them. The two moved quickly and efficantly, their bodies never more then a foot apart, as the ghosts moved through the castle. So far, everything was going as planned; and that's exactly what was worrying Fiona. Something always went wrong... That's when she noticed they weren't heading for the bedrooms, but for the Throne room.

"Miles? Where are we going, the Bedrooms are down here." Fiona stopped, and pointed down the right of the T-intersection.

The brown fox looked to the door just another 50 yards ahead of him, almost longingly, before turning around and following the red fox slowly. "Yeah... Sorry, got a little lost."

Fiona raised an eyebrow at this, but did no more. Miles was a bit out of it tonight, and something about this mission seemed just a bit too easy. Somethings didn't add up tonight, and when they got back to the guild, she'd make sure to go over all of them fluently with Tails, but for now she had a job to do. Fiona moved to the princess' door, and knocked softly three times, just below the top of the door.

A bit of shuffling, the raise of her gun, and the door opened, to reveal the beaming face of Bunnie, which fell when she saw Fiona. "Shugafox ain't comin'...?"

Fiona rolled her eyes and brushed past the rabbit, walking over and opening the window, she let loose a strange bird-call, and received a deeper toned one in response. Turning back towards those behind her, and jerking a thumb over her shoudler. "He's ready when you guys are. All out who's comin' out."

It was no surprise to Fiona that Sally stepped forward first, then faithfully stepped up onto the balcony of the window, and then stepped forward, dropping like a rock. Fiona turned towards the door, where Miles was pressed against, her gun ready; she thought she heard something... Everyone else in the room, minus Miles, rushed to the window, and looked down, expecting to find the broken body of their princess lying on the ground. What they saw instead was baffling; Sally was hugging something that looked like the monster from the Black Lagoon and was crying, like she was happy to see it. The thing set her aside, and raised both it's massive arms, motioning for the others to come down.

Antione took a deep breath, then let it out. "Well, it was fun being a Freedom Fighter..." Moving before he could stop himself, the Wolf flung himself from the window, falling into the arms of the fox who caught him, and set him gently on the ground. Antione himself was amazed he hadn't been hurt at all, and actually felt rather comfortable while the fox swung him around to rid him of any extra momentum.

One after another the occupants of the room escaped, their movements quiet, and swift. When it came to Fiona and Miles' turn, they simply hooked ropes to the inside of the window, and repelled down, allowing them free use of their guns. On the ground, all was quiet, and not a soul was stirring. 300 meters ahead of them was their exit, an old, unused service tunnel, and there wasn't a guard in sight. Lucky for Fiona, they had something much stronger then sight on their side. Turning, Fiona jerked her head in the direction of the tunnel, and looked to the large, blind fox, as if expecting him to do someething. Surprisingly, the fox raised his head, cocked his ears, then shook his head softly.

"Alright, Tails says it's a trap. There's another tunnel behind us about 40 meters, but that one is security watched. The moment we're in, it'll go off, and we'll have to really book it out." Fiona's words were whispers as she spoke to those around her, her eyes carefully watching to see if anyone would pop up to see if they were going to run into a kill-box.

Antione stepped forward. "Yis, I know zis tunnel. I know a way out. If we can get to the hangar, zen I can get us out!" His eyes were beaming, and there was a twinkle in them only see in the days after the Coup, his old Freedom Fighter instinct kicking in.

Fiona smiled, nodded to Tails, and took off towards the tunnel, her sprint ending as she skid to a stop, and opened the hatch, and checked below with her gun, making sure there weren't any soilders inside. Looking up, she nodded, and motioned them over.

Moving single-file, the group of Mobian's made it over without any instance; until Tails got to the hatch. Miles had just finished climbing down when assault rifle fire broke out, ripping into the beast chest. With a roar of pain, Tails threw Fiona down the hatch, and slammed it shut, his foot covering it, so the stubborn fox couldn'y get back up.

True to her nature, Fiona had, after removing herself from the floor, climbed the ladder, and started to shoulder the hatch, trying to open it. After a good 60 seconds of this, Bunnie stepped forward and felt the need to say something. "Shuga... We gotta go, it's why he did it..."

Fiona, seeing the logic and reason in it, gave the hatch on last bash, and slid down the ladder, turning and starting to move away from the ladder, following the map she had in her mind of the castle, deciding the fastest route to the Hangar. What happened next had caused six out of the seven Mobian's to freeze in place. A patrol, just three humans, walked from a side tunnel, and turned towards the group. Now, Antione had taken a step forward, and was going to try and order them to go somewhere else, Bunnie had taken an immediate step in front of Sally, and Chuck and Rotor were going to distract the guards with Antione. None of them got that chance, as all three of their heads, and helmets erupted in a fine, red mist, the falling of the bodies having never even slowed the stride of the red fox, who was currently re-holstering her silenced pistol. Without speaking, the group behind the raging Fiona followed her quickly, as she took twist after turn, ater staircase. Some of them had thought she gotten them lost, but in the end, they did end up in the hangar. Unfortunately, Guard Rotation was just occuring.

The sight of the room full, of guards, coupled with the fact that she was pissed that she had to leave Tails behind had Fiona just itching for a reason to used the two Silenced 9mm on her hips. Before any of the guards could know what was going on, Miles had pushed the escapee's behind some cover, and Fiona had simply opened fire on the guards.

Still to this day, when Sally looks back on the past, she swears she saw an almost chaotic glow around Fiona as the Vixen wove between the bullets of her assaliants. Her bullets though, found every mark, missing very few targets, as she spun through the room. As the astounded group watched the last man fall, they saw Fiona absolutly captivated by a plane on he far end of the massive hangar.

Sally walked up beside her and nudged her to get her attention. "The Blue Typhoon; Tails' brainchild. It's the largest flying vessel that we know of. And I thi-" An explosion from behind cut them off, and the wall of the Hangar collapsed. Out from said wall poured about 50 Dark Legion soldiers. Now, Miles' immediate re-action to this was to push everyone else into cover behind a couple of near-by crates. Fiona's was to start shooting, at everything.

"Shit Miles, it's the Legion! Get everyone to the Typhoon and start take-off, I'll take care of these pricks!" Before Fiona had even finished talking, Sally took one of the laser pistols off the fox's hip and knelt down, starting to fire at the Dark Legion soldiers. While inaccurate, she did hit a few. Miles, on the other hand, simply fired above the heads of the Legion, suppressing them as the others ran for the massive carrier ship. Sally and Fiona had taken postion next to the boxes, and kept the advancing Legionaires at bay.

"Damnit Sally, aim for their heads!" Fiona screamed, firing off two rounds, one of the two finding it's mark, the other flying over a shoulder.

"I'm trying! This isn't easy for me!" Sally stood up and shouted as she rung out 4 more shots, 2 of the 3 clipping the armored Legion soldiers.

"Where the hell is Miles with that ship!?" Fiona looked over her shoulder to the gorge where the massive ship was kept. She didn't have long to wait, as the top deck of the ship rose up, and several large calliber, twin barreled cannons started ripping through the Legion, and the metal behind it, nearly destroying that entire half of the hangar. "There he is, lets go!" Fiona grabbed Sally's arm as the ship rose, and sprinted towards it. "Jump!" Both woman leaped for the ship, rolling onto a balcony on the third deck and slamming into the wall. "Punch it Miles!"

"Uh, I would, but this shit is on Auto-pilot, and I can't do anything!" Miles sounded a bit frustrated, as she heard the sound of his gun smashing against a console. "Damnit! Oh no... Shit! Fiona, this thing says we've got incoming _vehicles_!"

"Well, I hope those guns turn on again... Because I see four Laser Tanks about to rip our shit apart..." Fiona closed her eyes and waited for the shot. When the ship rocked, she knew it was over. When a large arm wrapped around her, and lifted her from the ground, she was confused. When she opened her eyes to see Tails carrying them to the top deck, and sprinting across it to climb the tower to the Bridge, she was estatic.

Up on the bridge, Miles was panicking when he heard the thumping approaching. Turning to the door, he almost but a bullet in Fiona when it opened. Though thankfully, his quick reflexes allowed him to pull the shot, and instead put the bullet in a wall. The group looked to the now normal formed Tails as he let the snake slither off his arm, and onto the arm of the pilot's seat, as he took over. "Access Code Prower."

A metallic voice answered the kit. "Access granted. Welcome back, Miles Prower."

"Damn I'm good..." Tails took ahold of the two controls, and shoved them forward, everyone in the room being flung backwards as the ship lurched forward, and started to asccend to the sky. "We're home free..."

_**Scenebreak bro.**_

__Sonic was fuming. "You let them escape!? How could you let them escape!? _The princess is with them_. She's the final piece to my plan!" The three figures in front of his flinched heavily as the hedgehog vented his rage. "If they discover our plan, we'll all be killed!"

"Sire, it will be rectified." One of the three spoke.

"You better hope it is, Iron Queen, or you'll be the first head to the chopping block." Sonic dismissed them with a wave, and the three figures stood, and left. Sonic however leaned against the frame of a window that looked over the sea, thinking to himself. His eyes reflected the misty sunrise, as he shooke his head. "I'm surrounded by imbiceles..."

_**Boom. Another chapter done. Rate, review, and comment, please? Also, I'm starting a new story, and I can't decide on a title. It's a toss up between "How we fight", "Long range Love", and "Straight as the Bullet". All are equally revelant to the story, but I just. I need some help here people. Recommendations?**_


End file.
